The Past
by PDOG0811
Summary: 2 year after the events of Raccoon city. Claire and Leon find themselves meeting once again and taking on some crazy new monsters. What will happen? Will someone die?
1. The Meet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any games of Resident Evil**

. **GUYS THIS IS HAS NO CONNECTION TO ANY OF THE GAMES JUST A STORY I MADE UP USING THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY!!**

"Leon" shouted Claire as she saw him walking down the street. Leon turned and was surprised to see Claire " How have you been, long time no see" Leon replied back. "Good and yeah it's been awhile, where are you headed" Claire said smiling. "actually heading towards a bar to drink with a buddy, wanna come?" said Leon

"Yeah sure, I would love to" Leon and Claire headed towards the bar together, when they walked in Leon's buddy waved him down to sit with him. "This Claire she helped me get out of Raccoon city" Leon said to his buddy. "My name is Jack, I met Leon when a bunch of zombies were trying to eat me up" Jack said with a chuckle to Claire.

 **I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO USE THE CHARACTERS BUT I HAD TO MAKE UP ONE SORRY DON'T BE MAD AT ME.**

"Nice to meet you jack, I feel ya about the zombie thing" said Claire. Jack, Leon and Claire had some drinks, but by the end of the night Jack and Claire had the most. Claire and Jack had a competition to see how could chug the most beers. No one won though they couldn't drink anymore beers by the 17th one. Leon called Jack's sister to pick him up.

"He is out again were at the Hoppers Bar, can you come get him" Leon said to Jack's sister "sure I can go pick him up be there in a few" she replied. In 16 minutes she got him in the car with the help of Leon and with no time to waste said good bye and left. Leon's biggest problem was what is he going to do with Claire, he could pick her up princess style and bring her back to his apartment since he didn't know where she lived. Or try to wake her up so he could ask here where she lived, so he could drive her home. He tried to wake her up, but she was gone... passed out. He picked her up and started walking towards his house.

During the walk, she pushed her self against Leon and kissed his chest and said "good night" and then off to sleep again. He thought she must have been thinking about Sherry. He wonder where she was now, _probably with Chris_ Leon thought. Leon made it home and place Claire on his bed, Leon took off her shoes and her jacket. He put the blanket over her and whispered "good night" in her ear, Leon grabbed and extra blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

Claire slowed open her eyes to a strange room with a nice queen sized bed with a tv hanging on the wall across from it, below the tv was a dresser. To her left was a night stand and a window, to her right was a door which seem to lead to a bathroom. Claire started to freak out she didn't know what happened to her, her memories of last night were foggy. All she knew was she went to a bar witn Leon and she thought she went home, but obviously not. She started to get up, but then she could smell the scent of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs. She could also hear a tv in the background, she had to use the bathroom really bad, so she used the bathroom and came up with a plan.

She would try to distract the person and try to run, it was not a smart plan, but it was the best she could come up with at the moment. She opened up the door and the smell hit her it smelt so good, but she had to stay focus. As she peeked over the corner she saw Leon cooking up some breakfast, she instantly took a deep breath. She walked past the corner and said "Hey that smells good". "Thanks, I didn't know what you liked so I made a bunch of stuff. I'm almost done cooking just got to finish these eggs" Leon said to Claire. Leon put the eggs on a plate with pancakes, sausages and bacon. Leon turned with the two plates in his hand, his mouth dropped wide open he couldn't believe his eyes.


	2. Breakfast

Leon's jaw dropped, Claire wasn't wearing any pants.

"Is something wrong, Leon"

"ummmm your... your not wearing any pants" Leon said very nervously.

"Oh shit!!!" Claire ran back into the room and put her pants, but they weren't very comfortable in the morning.

"Hey Claire I have some shorts in the top of the dresser, if you don't want to wear pants.

"Thanks, leon" Claire opened the door and Leon was standing right in front of it. Claire was wearing some issued RPD shorts.

"Why do you still have these" Claire asked.

"I don't know I just didn't want to get rid of them"

"Alright I'm starving lets eat that breakfast" Claire and Leon ate breakfast and were chatting when Leon's phone went off.

Buzz Buzz "hello? WHAT!! Where? I'll be there ASAP" Leon instantly got up and ran to his room.

"Leon WHAT'S WRONG!!" Claire yelled.

"There has been another outbreak" Leon yelled back.

"Fuck" Claire jumped up and ran into the Leon's room. Leon was in the middle of putting on a shirt. Claire only looked for a minute grabbed her pants went into the bathroom.The door opened and Claire came out.

"I'm going whether you like it or not"

"I wasn't going to stop you in the first place, come on we have to go" Claire and Leon got into his car and let for Blue Springs.


	3. The Reunion

Leon and Claire were driving to Blue Springs to investigate this new outbreak.

"So do they know what virius it is" Claire said to break the silence

"Know not yet, were suppose to get samples off of zombies"

"Eww we have to get samples off of them, gross"

"Yeah, I know". They drove a few more miles in silence before they past a sign saying "Welcome to Blue Springs, Home of the Blue Flowers"

"Blue Flowers? What's that" Claire said as she read the sign

"Don't know, but they believe the flowers had something to do with this outbreak"

"I think this the weirdest one yet for me" said Claire.

"We're here" They parked right in frount of the Police Department. Leon and Claire got out the car and headed towards the building.

"This place reminds me of Raccoon City" Claire said right before entering the PD.

"True that"

"Hello Anyone there" Claire said to anyone in the PD.

"Keep your voice down do you want them to hear us" a whisper came from a door on the right.

"Hello, I'm Leon Kennedy and this is Claire Redfield" Leon whispered back. A a shadow figure move closer to the light. He was one of the Police officers, he had blood splattered all over his uniform.

"Officer Brown, Who are anyway"

"We're called by the government to check his outbreak out" Leon replied back.

"What's so special about you guys, you look like normal folk"

"Well..."

"We have been through a lot of situations like these, you can say were experts in this type of stuff" said Claire as she interpreted Leon.

"Well great we need someone like you, everyone has turned hostel and some turn into big monster mutated things. I don't know how to explain it, you will have to see for yourself". Officer Brown explained that blue flowers started to grow and mysterious disappearances started to happen.

"Everyone thought that the flowers were cursed and a company came and took them away, but that was 2 years ago. Recently the company came back and planted seeds, a better version of the flower. They said that the old one was toxic and messing with peoples brains, they also said that his one was toxic free and still kept its beautiful blue"

"Do you know what coperation that took the flower" said Leon.

"Ummm... no I don't remember exactly, but if I heard the name could tell you if it was that company or not"

"Great, was it called Umbrella" replied Leon

"No it wasn't"

"Dang who is it then" Claire said in frustration.

"H.C.F" a voice said from behind them. When Claire heard that voice she shivered. It was Steve.


End file.
